


They always said that sex would change you

by starchild_oikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harassment, Kinda, Mentions of Sex, Misgendering, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, in which oikawa and iwa arent childhood friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchild_oikawa/pseuds/starchild_oikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru was assigned to be a girl. He knows that he isn't though, much to the dislike of many of his peers. They'll regret their harsh words soon enough though, or at least feign ignorance while they hand him themselves on a silver platter. Girls falling at his feet; Swooning, practically begging for Tooru's undivided attention. Horny teenage boys either wanting to be him or do him, and the unstable teen is more than dying for the attention. It hardly matters if its all a ploy to get in his new pants, or if any of the bodies that leave a lingering warmth are genuinely interested in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Todays a very special day

**Author's Note:**

> Waaah, this is my first time publishing something I've wrote ! The tags make it seem sad but I promise it's not just angst. I'll probably post the second chapter very soon but how knows . So enjoy some (not) Iwaoi. Its a slow build heh .
> 
> The title and the title of this chapter are both from Sex changes by The dresden dolls

Oikawa Tooru was assigned to be a girl. He knows that he isn't though, much to the dislike of many of his peers. They'll regret their harsh words soon enough though, or at least feign ignorance while they hand him themselves on a silver platter. Girls falling at his feet; Swooning, practically begging for Tooru's undivided attention. Horny teenage boys either wanting to be him or do him, and the unstable teen is more than dying for the attention. It hardly matters if its all a ploy to get in his new pants, or if any of the bodies that leave a lingering warmth are genuinely interested in him.

These were all trivial details though. Oikawa hasn't spent a majority of his time since the age of 5 attempting to convince his parents of who he truly is for no reason. All of his grueling efforts aren't getting results just so that they can be judged, as if they were a criminal awaiting a verdict. No one could give their two cents anymore, no one even had the right to do so. The hormone pills were more than enough evidence of that. Not to mention, that he had a supporting family. Sure, his father was still a bit apprehensive but it's not as if he completely opposed it. Tooru's mom came to accept it fairly quickly and had supported him since he was still in elementary. Though his parents were supportive and all, his sister was the most helpful by far. Taking him to get his hair cut short, was the first to use 'he/his', bought new clothes -which definitely a strain on a high schooler's budget- and she even took him to his first doctors appointment. 

"Tooru, you're honestly so ridiculous! I'm your big sis, I'll always love you no matter what." His older sister, Kimi, pinched his cheek just hard enough to make a pink spot form on untainted skin. The sniveling 6 year old wailed loudly, "Kimi-oneechan!" Shoving his snotty nose and damp cheeks into the teenagers school shirt. "Aww jeez, Tooru! This was my only clean shirt!"

Laughing to himself as he thought about that morning, the chair screeched lowly as he sat down abruptly. Inaudible whispers and melodic giggles rang from the back of the classroom. In middle school and at his old school, this would have risen anxiety in him, but not anymore. He was no longer Oikawa Tooru; the weird kid, the one who 'thinks she's a boy'. Nope. Not anymore. He is Oikawa Tooru; the popular pretty boy, top of his class, who could get anyone he wanted. Those muffled words were ones most likely describing how badly those girls would love to be with him. 

Honestly, by the end of this year his ego will have shot through the roof so fast that the ceiling is crumbling. It didn't matter though, a high ego will probably be the only thing that'll get him through college as well. This was a dream come true for Tooru though. A new school, and within 3 months, he had already claimed the crown of high social status. Rumors of his little 'switch' had already gotten out, but since his sex and gender were now aligned it was a minor detail, like a birthmark one will forget to tell is on their back. People are so shallow, Oikawa thinks as he glances out the window at the 2 teens making out against a pillar. As long as you appeal to the eyes, it doesn't matter who you are.

A handful of students entered the room in intervals as hands on the clock grew closer to the time when the morning bell rings. "H-Hey, Oikawa-kun." Peering upward, a girl he vaguely remembers the name of stands next to his desk. He smiles brightly as he leans on his palm, causing the girl to blush light pink. "Um, well…Satomi-kun and I are going to throw a party, and we were wondering if you'd like to come?" Her fingers laced together nervously. Tooru heard the underlying message. 'Please come to our party so that more people will join in just because you are!' He sighed silently. "Sure, I would love to." The brunet sent a smile that caused her squeak and nodded furiously. It would've been rude to say no. "O-Okay! I'll text you the details during lunch break!" The girl (Nanami? Nasaki?) turned sharply and skipped over to her friends merrily. Being popular takes so much hard work.

\--------------------------

 

The music wasn't too loud, but there were copious amounts of people here, and Oikawa had already decided that half of these teenagers didn't even go to his high school. It was probably unlikely, but Oikawa could feel the nervousness radiating through his body and wondered if the others could tell. At least 4 drinks had found themselves burning his throat by now; when a plastic cup found its way between his fingers, his anxious habits kicked in. It could've been Kool-Aid mixed in with self-consciousness and fear, or liquor expertly infused with the worlds finest insecurities and emotional problems. Either was perfect to disappoint his family for a night.

He can't remember exactly when he had ended up outside, leaning on the house walls with a group of people, smoke whisking up into the bright constellations. The crisp smell of rain lingered in the air as Tooru trudged his way onto the roofless porch. His caramel eyes sorted the tangled stars, connecting the lights like in a child's book. Gemini was the only one he managed to piece together before a heavy arm was flung around his waist, eliciting an irritated groan from the tipsy teen. 

"You're Oikawa Tooru, aren't you?" A low voice slurred in a sultry voice. Oikawa turned upwards to see a tall man peering down at him with a plastered smile. Tooru didn't like this guy even a little bit, but he nodded anyway. With a snicker, the hand on him began moving down slowly, much to his distaste. "So is it true that you're a girl?" Oikawa clicked his tongue, pointing his nose away from the rude man, "No, I'm a boy." There was silence, then the rough hand suddenly moved to the small of the brunets back. Another ugly laugh, "Well, who cares when someone is as hot as you." This guy was so obviously hammered, and while Tooru wasn't exactly sober himself, he wasn't too drunk to have standards. He began to shuffle away, as the early spring breeze wasn't the only thing sending shivers down his spine, "Thanks, I guess. But I'm not interested." The grip tightened, "Are you sure?I wouldn't be too picky if I were like you." Panic slowly began to rise in Oikawa chest. Deep breaths, 1, 2, 3, 4 ...1, 2, 3-

The booming slam of a door startled the teen, but was enough to make the hand fall from his body. 

And that's when he met him. 

"Hey asshole, he said he wasn't interested!" Both of their head whipped around to see a seething teenager with spiky dark brown hair and even darker eyes. Which were, as Tooru noticed, filled with rage. "Damn Iwaizumi-kun. Calm down, I'll back away." The creepy man strode off, but Oikawa didn't even care anymore. He was staring at the dark haired man. This Iwaizumi guy, was really handsome. His jaw was angled, and judging from his body, he was athletic. Tooru knew that he was attractive, but he felt like chopped liver standing next to him. That's when Oikawa decided, "Iwaizumi-kun…" He mumbled, just to hear the name again, to let the name roll from his mouth softly. Said person turned towards Tooru, who's eyes were wide like a deer's in headlights, "Huh…?" A wide grin was laid against his features. 

"Iwaizumi-kun….You're my hero!"


	2. Your voice cracks like a piano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter longer than the last buuuut my sickness and schoolwork prevented that so its probably shorter heh...  
> The chapter title is from Talking in code by Margot and the nuclear so and sos !

All Iwaizumi Hajime wanted was a quiet high school life. Some friends and acquaintances, sure, but no one he'd call his best friend. A lot of people knew his name, since he has played a few sports since middle school and is still mildly popular. People like him, and he couldn't really tell why. Hajime didn't think he was all that great looking, his social skills were mediocre, and while he got along well with people, he's never really felt all that close to them. It doesn't matter really, it's not like he wants to be close to anyone. 

Iwaizumi prefers to be alone, he likes it that way. One thing Hajime doesn't like though, are bullies. Dickheads that get something out of harassing people are at the top of his 'People to avoid' list, which was followed closely by his Japanese history teacher who liked to stare a little bit too immensely at the girls in his class. Though when he stopped a jerk from trying to feel up the new kid in his math class, he didn't expect to become his 'hero'.

Two hands rested themselves in front of Iwaizumi on his desk, "Hi there, Iwa-chan!" The excitable voice rang shrill in his ears, but he kept his head down. "That's not my name." The brunet just continued grinning, crouching down to be at eye level with him. "Well you see Iwa-chan, Iwaizumi-kun is just way too long! It takes too much time to say." He only received a grunt in response as the dark haired male stared uninterested at his desk.

Oikawa huffed, pouting his lip as Iwaizumi continued to ignore him. It was probably his own fault, he'll admit. His sister always told him not to come off too strong, most people are overwhelmed by personalities like that. "You know, it's kind of rude to ignore someone who is speaking to you." Oikawa ran his fingers through his wavy hair, sighing dramatically, before staring at his fingers. He hadn't cut them in a while and they were getting sort of long, Tooru hates that. "Anyway, I just wanted to thank you Iwa-chan. I've never been too great at handling situations like that." With that, he turned on his heel, shuffling out of the room with his hands shoved in his pockets. 

Hajime let out a strangled breath he had been holding in, bringing his hands up to rub his eyes as he silently cursed his lack of social ability. "Yo, Iwaizumi." Hajime spun around in his chair and cringed as his knees hit the chair harshly. Two of his friends, Hanamaki and Matsukawa, stood in the doorway, sniggering at the pained face combined with a frown that Iwaizumi was now wearing. "Tch, assholes..." He grumbled angrily as he massaged his aching knee. 

The streets were mostly empty, only a few lingering students and pedestrians crossing Oikawas path as he made his way home. The orange streetlights flickered on as the evening shadows cast on the road. The earlier conversation-the very one-sided conversation- hadn't gone as he had exactly wanted. Iwaizumi had a nice voice though. It wasn't high pitched like his used to be, but it wasn't low enough to make him feel bad about himself. It suited him; it was just... nice, somewhat soothing he would dare to say, even if Iwaizumi had his hand covering his mouth for the entirety of their not-really conversation. Well, it hadn't gone horrible for the most part, besides the whole basically ignoring them. Details are unimportant. 

It was a good start, no scratch that, it was a great start. Hajime seemed nice enough and it wasn't everyday that someone stood up for him, let alone straight up scream at a guy for him. In fact, it wasn't ever. Maybe Iwaizumi is one of those people who just always does the right thing, no matter what the circumstances, but still. Oikawa didn't know him very well, actually he didn’t know anything other than that his name is Iwaizumi Hajime and his 7th hour is literature, but that would be enough for now. Actually making friends is harder than getting people to like you.

Tooru sighed deeply as he turned the corner that lead to his street, struggling to recall something his sister had told him when she went away for university. It was most likely something like, "Remember Tooru, you have to really try hard to make true friends!" More inspiring and kind of hurtful words and…"Even just one thing in common can make a friendship last!" Right, that's what he needed so that he could get along with Iwaizumi. Something that they will have in common.

The top of his head collided with a harsh surface, screeching notes echoed in his ears as he yelped, bringing his hands up to rub the spot where had just collided with a street lamp. Lucky for him, no one was around- 

"Holy shit Oikawa-kun, are you okay?! What are you, blind?" 

The universe hated Oikawa Tooru. The planets, the asteroids, the stars, the galaxies, even his beloved aliens; they all hated him.

Nervously laughing, he let his hands drop down to his face before lifting his head up to face none other than Iwaizumi himself. "Oh, guess I wasn't paying very much attention!" The red-faced teens voice cracked as he continued to try to laugh his way out of the situation. This is terrible. He would rather not eat milk bread for a year than to be standing here right now-Hell, even for the rest of his life!- having to endure this awful, horrific torture. "Are…Are you crying? Did it really hurt that much? Jeez, you need to watch where you're going dumbass!" 

There certainly were tears streaming down his pristine cheeks, but it was hardly from the concussion he had just received. Iwaizumi's hands grabbed each of his wrist, forcefully pulling the other boys palms off of his face. To the awfully blushing Oikawa's horror, there wasn't nearly enough space between him and dark eyes for this scene to be comfortable. Hajime noticed this as well, jumping back sharply before his blush set in as red as Oikawas. As he darted his eyes to the slightly cracked pavement, he scratched his head, ruffling the spikes of his hair. "Be more careful, idiot."

Iwaizumi brushed past Tooru, their shoulder only slightly touching as he passed. After a few moments, the brunet whipped around to check that he had left before letting out a eardrum shattering shriek. Briskly jogging to his house, he slammed the front door once inside. Iwa-chan said he was walking home. Would he walk if he lived further away? That obviously means he lives close by! A low groan escaped his mouth as he harshly dropped his school shoes in the entrance. "Tooru, will you please stop slamming things?! For goodness sake!" 

"Mom! I've decided that I'm never leaving the house again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa just wants friends yo...I felt like I would make this more iwaoi ish and (embarrasing) cute to hide that almost angst Oikawa that I snuck in there ! This was inspired by me walking into a pole yesterday because my girlfriend sent me a cute text. Anywho, I've gotten 100+ hits and 20+ kudos already, so thanks a bunch !

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Maybe tell me if you liked it ?


End file.
